Antiheroe
by 0FoX0
Summary: Songfic.Una fiesta, un Karaoke, y nuestro Antiheroe favorito se digna a cantar....¿como acabara la cosa?


Antihéroe 

**Era un día bastante anormal en Neo-Tokio 3, aunque bien pensado, ¿alguna vez para algo normal en esta ciudad?. Ciertamente no, pero lo que diferenciaba este día de cualquier otro eran los hechos k se iban a acontecer en él. Se trataba de la fiesta de despedida a Kouzo Fuyutsuki en Nerv y no me miréis así, ya era hora de que el viejales se jubilara.**

**Así pues todos los allegados a Fuyutsuki se encontraban celebrándolo en un pequeño y oscuro local de la zona de marcha de la ciudad, por supuesto ay podíamos ver a Gendo en el fondo del local, pegado a la mesa con su pose patentada para fardar de guantes a lo Mickey Mouse y con 2 botellas de vodka "misteriosamente" vacias al lado. Dos mesas a la derecha una "achispada" Ritsuko lo miraba con ojos soñadores mientras, una un mas soñadora Maya estaba a su lado desnudándola con la mirada y aguantando las ganas se saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. En la barra podíamos encontrarnos a un bastante amargado Touji, que a pesar de su corta carrera como piloto seguía bajo nomina y estaba amargado mas que anda porque ninguna de las chicas presentes en la fiesta de daban bola, aparte que Kaji parecía llevárselas a todas. Hablando de Kaji, como Futyutsuki había invitado a un montón de operadores del Dogma central, el muy pillo se dispuso desde que llego ha hacer como en el juego de la oca...de mujer en mujer y tiro por que me toca. Cosa que por supuesto no le hizo mucha gracia a Misato, aunque la verdad, después de varias horas de fiesta y varias toneladas de cerveza, como que todo ya le daba bastante igual. Se la localizaba fácilmente por el rastro de latas y copas vacias que dejaba a su rastro...y porque Makoto la seguía a todos lados para ver si con un poco de suerte conseguía llevársela a la cama esa noche. Shigeru estaba a lo suyo interpretando una canción en el Karaoke junto a un muy borracho Fuyutsuki, el cual se lo estaba pasando de miedo. En cuanto a los 3 pilotos, estaban sentados justo en frente del escenario y para su desgracia eran el blanco directo de la pésima interpretación de ambos, bueno, al menos Shinji y Asuka parecían molestos con tanto berrido, a Reí vete tu a saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque no reaccionaba.**

**En estas estamos cuando, para alivio de todos, la canción interpretada por el "duo dinamico" de Kouzo y Shigeru acabo. Fuyutski fue a sentarse junto a su pupilo, no sin antes coger otras dos botellas de vodka, por su parte Shigeru se dejo caer encima de una montaña de latas de cerveza que habia dejado ahí Misato y se quedo dormido.**

**Shinji estaba tan tranquilo dando parte de una cerveza (un día es un día) cuando de repente una figura de pelo violeta se abalanzó peligrosamente como una serpiente contra su presa y lo aprisiono bajo un asfixiante abrazo de oso del cual le fue imposible escapar**

**-Mi...Misato!...no...no puedo respirar! Suéltame**

**-Tranquilo...siempre puedo hacerte el boca a boca si te asfixias-le dijo a la vez que ponía una "peligrosa" y seductora pose ante el**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una bastante enfadada Asuka (¿acaso esta chica nunca se relaja?)-¿No deberías estar acosando a Kaji o a Makoto?**

**-Tranquila, no pienso quitarte el novio-esto causo que la pelirroja se enfadara aun mas, si es que es posible- es que se me a ocurrido que Shinji podía cantar en el Karaoke.**

**Hasta Rei se sorpendio ante dicho comentario, pero claro nadie se dio cuenta**

**-¡Que, ¿que este Baka cante? Estas loca verdad, un idiota como el es incapaz de hacerlo, lo mas seguro es que desafinara y nos dejara sordos-dijo Asuka adoptando una pose de "eh, soy la mejor del mundo"-Además, con lo cobarde que es no se atrevería a subir al escenario**

**-Lo haré!**

**-¿¡Que?-dijeron Asuka y Misato a la vez**

**-He dicho que lo haré-dijo un extrañamente decidido Shinji, mientras apretaba su puño cerrado-Touji! Ven aquí ya!**

**Dando tumbos y tras llevarse por delante 4 mesas, un bastante ebrio Touji llego junto a Shinji al escenario donde se pusieron a buscar una canción adecuada. Mientras ellos hacían esto, Misato fue de mesa en mesa llamando la atención a todos los asistentes para que presenciaran la "actuación" y ya puestos beber de los vasos de los demás. Así pues y tras susurrarle Shinji algo al oído a Touji subieron al escenario y se situaron, Shinji delante micro en mano y Touji algo detrás a su derecha expectante.**

**-Bueno...-la convicción de Shinji parecía haberse ido al ver la expectación que había causado-la canción que vamos a interpretar es una de mis favoritas...espero que os guste- dicho esto hizo una seña para que él que controlaba la maquina le diera al play.**

**Las primeras estrofas empezaron a sonar, una batería marcaba el compás rápidamente acompañada por una guitarra, fue entonces cuando Touji empezó a tocar una guitarra "imaginaria" mientras que Shinji agarraba el trípode del micrófono, marcando el compás con la pierna y leves movimientos de cabeza, fue entonces cuando llego el momento de cantar, acerco su boca al micrófono lo mas que pudo y empezó a cantar...**

**Arriba las manos**

**Abajo los pies**

**soy el antihéroe**

**nada se me da bien**

**Tengo problemas que resolver**

**Me caigo en los charcos**

**No puedo beber**

**Todo hay que decirlo, todos los presenten se quedaron sorprendidos y es que 1° nadie se esperaba que Shinji cantara tan bien y 2° nadie sabia del gusto del Tercer niño por el rock, pero siguieron escuchando atentamente a la letra.**

**Soy solo una sombra de lo que tu crees**

**La gente se reí cuando hablo en ingles**

**No tengo carisma ni pagina web**

**Soy el antihéroe **

**no me trate de usted**

**Shinji se movía en el escenario como si se hubiera pasado toda su vida cantando de gira en gira, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el publico femenino que se puso a gritar y a ovacionarlo como locas. El que estuvieran todas borrachas también tubo bastante que ver**

**El primo bastado de superman**

**La flor y la nata de la mediocridad**

**Te hace reír te hace llorar**

**Me atracan los niños de la vecindad**

**El hijo que nadie querría tener**

**Esto estaba claramente dirigido a su padre al que miro a los ojos mientras lo decía, este siguió con su expresión de póquer, marca registrada, pero se notaba que el mensaje le llego. Gendo se sentía orgulloso, no por ver a su hijo demostrando agallas...si no por que por fin se había dado cuenta de que era un hijo no deseado.**

**Me pierdo en el súper**

**Me huelen los pies**

**No hay mas que mirarme para comprender **

**que**

**Soy el antihéroe**

**No me trate de usted**

**Mientras cantaba esta Shinji cogió el micrófono y se bajo del escenario, acercándose "peligrosamente" hacia Rei Ayanami, tanto que se atrevió incluso a acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla para que quedara claro que lo siguiente iba por ella...**

**Siento que mi aliento**

**Ya no te excita**

**Dicho esto se dio la vuelta dejando a una mas que sonrojada y confundida Ayanami tras de si, y así de espaldas al publico, puso una mano en su cintura y el micro en alto**

**No tengo talento**

**Ooooohuooooohh**

**Soy el perdedor**

**El eterno actor secundario**

**Se dio rápidamente la vuelta señalando a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo pensando que le diría algo bonito pero lo que dijo fue...**

**Es mejor que no hagas ningún comentario**

**Se volvió al escenario, haciendo como que tocaba una inexistente armónica, es mas, como en la canción original, el mismo hacia el ruido de la armónica para acabar con una especie de rugido. Touji seguía a lo suyo con la guitarra imaginaria**

**Arriba las manos**

**Abajo las pies**

**Soy el antihéroe**

**No me trate de usted**

**La guitarra paro, y solo se escuchaba el compás de la batería, Shinji y Touji se pusieron espalda contra espalda compartiendo el micrófono para cantar lo siguiente juntos**

**Arriba las manos abajo los pies soy el antihéroe **

**Nada se me da bien**

**Tengo problemas que resolver**

**Me caigo en los charcos**

**No puedo beber**

**La guitarra volvió y ahí tenias a Touji de rodillas poniéndole aun mas ímpetu a su representación, mientras que Shinji tenia el micrófono en una mano mientras con la otra hacia malabares con el trípode como si se tratara de un bastón**

**Soy solo una sombra de lo que tu crees**

**La gente se ríe cuando hablo en ingles**

**No tengo carisma**

**Ni pagina web**

**Soy el antihéroe**

**No me trate de usted**

**No me trate de usted**

**Shinji se hinco de rodillas en el escenario, mirando al techo y soltó la ultima estrofa con todas sus fuerzas y toda su alma, casi parecía un grito desesperado**

**No me trate de usted!**

**Así, bajo la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a su publico mientras la música acababa, una vez la música ceso se levanto todo sudado, debido al esfuerzo y constante movimiento / bailoteo por el escenario. Así fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo estaba la situación. Todo el local estaba en silencio, todos los presentes estaban literalmente anonadados y con una cara de asombro inconfundible. Gendo no salía de su asombro, es mas empezaba a pensar que le habían echado algo en la bebida, Fuyutsuki se había quedado dormido, Ritsuko estaba helada y no se movía, lo que Maya aprovecho para meterle mano. Misato estaba orgullosa de ver a Shinji así, Kaji también pero el se dedicaba a meterle mano a Misato ahora que se dejaba. Asuka estaba muy malhumorada, demasiado debido a las "estrofas" que le dedico Shinji, y es por eso que Makoto las estaba pasando putas para mantenerla quieta en sus sitio y no se lanzara a cortarle el cuello al tercer niño. La que si que no se sentía ofendida por que Shinji le dedicara parte de la canción era Rei, que seguía sonrojada, sonriente y con una cara soñadora...por lo visto hoy Shinji se iba a llevar premio.**

**Al ver que nadie reaccionaba Shinji simplemente fue capaz ha decir una cosa...**

**-Bueno-miro a Touji que le devolvió la mirada con cara confundida- al menos no nos han abucheado**

**FIN?¿**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Estaba revisando discos antiguos cuando llegue a esta canción, la escuche y...bueno digamos que me llego la inspiración xDDDD**

**Espero que os guste. Un fuerte saludo!**


End file.
